Movie Night
by socgrl
Summary: uhm...guess you'll have to find out...I can't just tell you what happens
1. Default Chapter

0030 Zulu North of Union Station Apartment of Commander Harmon Rabb  
  
A knock at the door came just as Harm hung up the phone. As he opened the door he stood amazed at the sight before him Lt. Col. Sarah Mackenzie was dressed casually in a pair of jeans that hugged her like nothing he'd ever seen and she was wearing a red tank top shirt that accentuated her curves. As Harm stood there in awe Mac coughed, "Ahem, so are you gonna let me in or do I have to stay out here all night. Cause if I do you're gonna miss the movies that I brought." "Oh.sorry, yeah come on in. I just called the pizza place and they should be here in about fifteen minutes. I got the usual half-and-half. Make yourself comfortable, I'm gonna go hop in the shower real quick" said Harm as he headed off up the short stairs to his bathroom still wearing his dress blues. While Harm was in the shower Mac set out two snifters to which she added the Diet Coke she picked up while renting their features for the evening. Considering the weather report she ironically picked out Twister and for her "Flyboy" she picked out Behind Enemy Lines, which neither of them had seen yet. She took Harm's advice and made herself comfortable on his couch curled up in a Navy blanket that she found at the foot of his bed. She closed her eyes and pictured the water cascading off his firm body and deeply breathed in his scent mixed in with the humidity from the shower. She barely heard the water turn off when he surprised her, "Hey you fallin' asleep on me?" "Nah.just resting my eyes for the evening ahead.Owen Wilson in a flight suit. I don't think I've ever seen a more perfect sight," Mac said smiling, a radiant grin on her face. "Oh really, well then you must have forgotten the many times you've seen me in a flight suit" was Harms counter argument. "Ah, you're ok" said Mac and with that comment Harm tossed the pillow that was residing on the lounge chair at his Marine, "Just ok huh, we'll see about that." "Later, go get dressed before you scare away the pizza boy," said Mac laughing at Harm who was covered only by one of his green bath towels. As Harm headed back to his room Mac tossed the pillow back at him and hit him squarely on the six. Without even looking back Harm threatened, "you'll pay for that Jarhead!" While Harm was in his room changing into something comfortable the pizza boy arrived and Mac paid and tipped him with the money Harm had left on the counter. Harm entered the kitchen to find Mac serving up two slices of pizza on a plate for each of them (Harm's of course being Veggie Lover's and Mac's Meat Lover's). Together they walked to the couch and sat down at either end and started eating. To break the comfortable silence Mac asked, "So which do you want to watch first: Twister or Behind Enemy Lines?" "Well considering the weather Twister would be an appropriate choice, don't you think?" said Harm as he got up to pop in the first of the double feature. 'He really is in love with himself, I thought it was just a summer phase!' "I love that line" said Harm ".it kind of reminds me of an arrogant Aussie I once knew" "Ok, ok, yeah he was a pain in the ass, but he's not here to defend himself so just drop it" was Mac reply with a smile hinting on her lips. 'God, I should have beaten the shit out of him for that comment he made on the beach, "Don't worry mate, I rubbed her down with plenty of sunblock!" "What an asshole," was the simultaneous comment from both of them. They sat there laughing. As the movie moved on both Harm and Mac sat contentedly next to each other. Sometime during the flick Mac made her way over to the other end of the couch and curled up next to Harm with the blanket draped over both of them.  
  
At the movie's end Harm stood up to stretch and with a puppy dog look on his face he said "kinda reminds me of us in a way.both after the same goal, but to stubborn to back off of the biggest responsibility. Oh by the way Mac." "Yeah" was her only response when Harm pelted the pillow at her again. "Told you.payback!" "Oh really. Well then." and she grabbed the pillow next to her and hit him in the butt. A pillow fight was on! Finally Harm gave up and resorted to tickling Mac instead. She was laughing so hard. He had her arms pinned over her head with one of his hands and was tickling her with the other. Mac's only chance for retaliation came when she lifted her leg between both of Harm's. "Don't you dare Marine, that could ruin a poor guy!" was Harm reaction, but Mac furthered her move, she figured if she couldn't overpower this squid she would at least have him begging for mercy! She moved her foot back and forth over his hardening groin and then pulled him to her so that he was hovering mere inches over her smiling face, "What are you gonna do now Squid?" Harm could barely think clearly. At the moment all he wanted to do was kiss Sarah Mackenzie with all he had. So.he did! He surprised the hell out of Mac too. 'Oh my god. I can't believe this is happening. Believe me I wanted this to happen, but I never thought it would happen like this!' Harm released Mac's hands to allow himself better access to his beautiful Marine. He ran his hands up the sides of her body, briefly allowing himself a touch of the sides of her breasts. With his light caress Mac let out a moan from deep inside her throat. "Harm, I think it's time for bed" was Mac's first clear thought after allowing herself a moment to breathe." "Mac, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to rush into anything." She never commented she just got up and went to the door. Harm finally getting his barring got up to walk his partner out. Upon reaching the door Harm grabbed for Mac's belongings. He was facing her back and could not see what it was she was doing, but heard the click from the door. Then he got the surprise of a lifetime when he realized that the click was not from the opening of the door but rather the deadbolt lock. Mac turned around to find Harm standing there in shock. "Come on, let's go to bed Harm!" Finally being knocked out of his third revere of the evening Harm followed Mac to his bedroom where he watched her go to his dresser and put on something more comfortable, "Now don't go reading into this. I haven't surrendered to your side or anything," she said as she dawned on a pair of Navy boxers and a Navy T-shirt. "Oh of course not Mac, we wouldn't want you served with an Article 32 for Mutiny and then getting discharged" said Harm with a broad smile plastered on his handsome features. "It'll be a secret between the two of us." She crawled into bed and patted the mattress for him to follow. Without a second thought Harm followed suit. He turned out the lights and pulled her close to him. He laid one arm on her pillow just over her head and placed the other arm on her hip. 'We fit so well together' he thought as he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. In the middle of the night Mac turned around to face Harm. She wanted to see his features as he was sleeping. She ran her hand over the rough surface of his face. Then ever so softly she kisses his shut eyelids and the tip of his nose. While laying there amazed she realized, 'I am finally happy!' 


	2. Morning After

TITLE: Movie Night 2/?  
  
AUTHOR: socgrl  
  
SUMMARY: continuation of Movie Night.what happens next.I can't tell you, guess you'll have to find out.  
  
Rating: PG13 Classification: Romance  
  
DISCLAIMER: JAG belongs to DPB and many others, though I wish it were mine I guess I'll just have to dream instead.  
  
Spoilers: Retreat, Hell  
  
FEEDBACK: Not necessary but definitely welcomed.  
  
A/N: This wasn't meant to be continued but I had a couple of ideas and some wonderful support.humor me? Oh.if only life was this simple I too would be much happier, believe me!!!!  
  
  
  
Mac woke with a smile on her face. She knew she was happy and that just made her day. Carefully she rolled out of bed not to wake her sleeping partner. Quietly she made a pot of "Marine brew" coffee and hopped into the shower.  
  
As the water cascaded down her form all Mac could think about was Harm. His gentle kiss, how innocent he looked when he thought she was leaving. He was perfect to her; he was everything she ever wanted. 'Too bad it took so damn long for him to figure that out' she laughed to herself. And with that thought she hopped out of the shower and dried off.  
  
Harm slowly woke to the sound of the shower running in his bathroom. He was happy, that he knew, but had the night before just been the most perfect dream?  
  
As Mac walked out of the bathroom she leaned on the partition between the two adjoining rooms. She walked up to the now seated Harm and sat down beside him in bed. Harm feared that his mind was playing tricks on him.'am I having this dream again?' "Mac what are you doing?" "Well, a girl can't get too much of a good thing.so I was hoping we could pick up were we left off last night." Mac leaned in to kiss Harm. "Harm." "Mac." Their lips touched lightly but they both leaned in to deepen it. It ended with a passion that neither had ever experienced. Harm was the first to focus on the situation at hand, "Thank God!" "Well I've had good reactions before Flyboy but I think that was the first time God was ever thanked!" Harm just laughed. "Just had a moment of déjà vu, that's all." "Oh.really.was it just like before?" "No, it was much better!" "Well then good. Now get out of bed and get into the shower. We have work this morning and I have to get home to change."  
  
Harm jumped out of bed and pulled Mac along with him. Pulling her all the way to the door he said with a huge grin, "Well you better get a move on it, don't want to be late! Besides I have to fix my face." "HARM! Mac screeched, "I have to get dressed first. I can't drive all around D.C. in just a towel!" "Why not, it looks really good on you!" Mac pushed him back into the bathroom and told him to get ready. While giving Harm his morning orders Mac dawned on a pair of Navy sweatpants and a Navy T-shirt, 'these might just find there was into my dresser'. "I'll see you at the office, Love you!" Mac hollered over the empty room. A barely audible "Love you too" was heard over the sound of rushing water.  
  
A/N: Well good, bad, ugly.tell me what you think.I have a couple more ideas.I mean Harm has to react to that 'Marine brew' coffee.. ( 


	3. At work

TITLE: Movie Night 3/?  
  
AUTHOR: socgrl  
  
SUMMARY: continuation of Movie Night.what happens next.I can't tell you, guess you'll have to find out.  
  
Rating: PG13 Classification: Romance  
  
DISCLAIMER: JAG belongs to DPB and many others, though I wish it were mine I guess I'll just have to dream instead.  
  
Spoilers: We the People, Heroes, and probably every episode leading up to the beginning of this season, you know pent up desire and all that stuff.  
  
FEEDBACK: Not necessary but definitely welcomed.  
  
A/N: This wasn't meant to be continued but I had a couple of ideas and some wonderful support.humor me? Oh.if only life was this simple I too would be much happier, believe me!!!!  
  
1200 Zulu  
  
Falls Church, VA  
  
JAG Headquarters  
  
Upon arriving at JAG Headquarters Mac noticed that Harm's car was not in his parking spot next to hers. 'That's Harm.never on time.' Mac laughed to herself. She got out of her car and went straight to her office. She couldn't stop smiling. She put her cover and briefcase on her desk and headed to get some coffee.  
  
"Good morning ma'am." "Good morning Harriet. How's little AJ doing?" "Great ma'am. He's going to pre-K this year. He is so excited! We enrolled him in the schools summer program yesterday." "That's wonderful Harriet." "Well ma'am, maybe we can talk later. I have to prepare the paperwork for the preliminary budget reports and get it into the Admiral by 0930. He can't wait to lay the final reports on Commander Rabb again." "Yeah, well, that's what Harm gets for blowing a hole in the roof!" Both women laughed at the comment and exited the break room.  
  
1230 Zulu  
  
Falls Church, VA  
  
JAG Headquarters  
  
Harm got out of his Lexus and walked into JAG with a great smile on his face and a bitter taste in his mouth. When he exited the elevator he saw Mac walk across the bullpen and enter her office.  
  
Harm headed into his own office and placed his cover and briefcase beside his desk and turned to go greet Mac. Quietly he rapped on her closed door and heard a muffled "Enter" from the other side. "Hey Mac, good morning." "That it is Harm." Both officers had smiles plastered across their faces. "Well, I better get to work, I hear the Admiral is getting help from Harriet preparing the pre-lims on the budget proposal. Maybe if I bury myself in paperwork he'll see I'm too busy to do it this year." "Fat chance of that sailor. The thought's already crossed his mind." Mac's smile broadened. "Yeah well, you want anything? I'm going to the break room to get some real coffee. Someone put motor oil in my coffeepot this morning. I nearly choked!" Mac laughed "Well just goes to show you how weak a sailors stomach really is." "Sorry Mac, my stomach isn't lined with lead like yours is. That's why you can handle the stuff that would give any normal person a cardiac. I on the other hand am a weakling when it comes to food and my body thanks me for it." "Get out of my office Flyboy." Mac said laughing ".I'll see you at lunch?" "Ugh.can't. I mean don't get me wrong I'd love to. But Sturgis and I have to go to Bethesda at 1130 and meet with a Captain Blake. She was witness to an instance of malpractice from the head of the cardiopulmonary department. Very interesting case." "Oh.I see, nice excuse, good use of medical terminology." "Don't worry I'll make it up to you. Dinner tonight?" "Sure, I'll cook." "Mac, I didn't know you could cook." "I can cook, I just choose not to. I mean what's the point.it's just Jingo and me. He's not big on stuffed shells." "Poor pup, well I am if that's what you are considering making." "Maybe, haven't decided yet. I'll surprise you."  
  
A/N: Dinner's next.( 


	4. A little Italian

TITLE: Movie Night 4/?  
  
AUTHOR: socgrl  
  
SUMMARY: continuation of Movie Night.what happens next.I can't tell you, guess you'll have to find out.  
  
Rating: PG13 Classification: Romance  
  
DISCLAIMER: JAG belongs to DPB and many others, though I wish it were mine I guess I'll just have to dream instead.  
  
Spoilers: We the People and probably every episode leading up to the beginning of this season, you know pent up desire and all that stuff.  
  
FEEDBACK: Not necessary but definitely welcomed.  
  
A/N: This wasn't meant to be continued but I had a couple of ideas and some wonderful support.humor me? Oh.if only life was this simple I too would be much happier, believe me!!!!  
  
2400 Zulu  
  
Georgetown  
  
Colonel MacKenzie's Apartment  
  
Right on time for once Harm knocked on the door to Mac's apartment. He could smell the wonderful scent of Italian cooking from the other side of the door. Mac answered the door in a pair of jeans and Harm's Navy sweatshirt. "Hey.smells great!" "Thanks hey let me take those." Mac took the vase of flowers that Harm held in his hand. "They're beautiful!'" "So are you!" 'Aw.Harm' Mac thought and she began to blush. "Hey, look a little closer." Mac looked further in the arrangement and she saw a dinosaur clipped onto vase. "I saw it in the shop and thought of you. You like it?" "Of course I do, thanks Harm." Mac gave him a big hug and a tender kiss. "Let's eat."  
  
"Mac, this is awesome! Who'da thought.you could cook." "Funny Harm, very funny." After they finished eating Harm decided to clean up. "You cooked, so I'll clean. I think that's fare don't you?" "Hell yeah, that's another reason I don't cook that often, I hate to clean up big messes." "Well then you go do something and I'll finish up in here."  
  
Harm had the kitchen spotless when he was done. Mac was sitting watching TV on the couch. "What'cha watching?" "Just some TV. It's a show about two lawyers. They have been friends for forever and they just can't realize that they're in love. They run into circumstances where they have to express their feelings for each other but then they can't get any further then that." "Hum.well. That sounds like a pretty good show. You watch it often?" "I didn't use to, but now I'm hooked. I can't stop watching it. Great cast of characters. The only thing is the producers have prolonged their relationship too long.I can't wait till they finally get together." "Wow, how long have they been in love."  
  
"Well neither of them ever admitted when they actually fell in love. But I know it was love at first sight!" They sat contentedly on the couch watching and cuddling. When the show was over Harm got up. "It's getting late, I should head home." "K, I'll walk you to the door." When they got to the door Harm leaned in for a goodnight kiss. When their lips met is was a barely there kiss, but Mac deepened it further. "Wow, that was amazing!"  
  
"Mac, you know I love you but I don't want to take things too fast." "Harm, I've waited for this for a long time. Things will happen when they happen. When the spark is there we'll know it and it will happen. I'll see you tomorrow." "I love you so much!" "Oh Harm, I love you too!" And with one more kiss he was gone. 'Until tomorrow.'  
  
A/N: I know it was sappy and short.should I keep going? 


End file.
